


Slacking off Work

by roarafternightfall (legendaryroar)



Series: We'll Figure It out as We Go [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/roarafternightfall
Summary: Shiro tags along as Matt spends the day out in a shack in the desert monitoring the effects of a dry lightning storm on an experimental alloy. It doesn't take as long as he expects to distract Matt from his work.





	Slacking off Work

“How long is this experiment going to take?” Shiro asks, peering over Matt’s shoulder at the screens in front of him.

Lightning flashes again, turning the inside of the tiny shack a blinding white, as well as turning the screens white where Matt is watching the security feeds from outside.

“When the storm ends or the alloy is damaged beyond repair by the lightning strikes,” Matt replies, a hint of warning in his tone.

Shiro doesn’t think he’s asked that already, but it’s been a couple of hours, and he’s getting restless enough to probably repeat himself without realising.

“When was the storm forecast to end?” he asks.

Matt turns from the screens to glare at him. “You _asked_ to come with me, I _told_ you that you’d be bored.”

“I’m not bored,” Shiro lies. Sitting in a tiny shack in the middle of the desert for the duration of a thunderstorm still sounds more appealing than the event Shiro’s skipping out on. His promotion had been nothing but exciting until he realised it meant he had to attend formal events in dress uniform.

Matt snorts but doesn’t call him out on his lie, tapping out some notes on his tablet as he watches the screen. Shiro doesn’t see the point of it. They could leave the computers running and analyse the data in the morning. Matt always insists on doing it manually even when it’s someone else’s experiment he’s been assigned to.

“What is this, the fourth time they’ve tested that material?” he asks, sitting heavily in his chair again.

“Fifth,” Matt replies, his tone dark.

Shiro takes in his expression, the hard set of his jaw. “You think it’s a waste of time, don’t you?”

“I’m just doing my job, Shiro,” comes the tired reply.

Unable to help himself, Shiro perks up. He knew this wasn’t one of Matt’s experiments, but he didn’t realise he hated it that much. There’s a much higher chance of getting him to slack off if he hates the experiment. Especially when he doesn’t really need to be watching it so closely in the first place.

“The computers are doing your job,” he says, reaching out and turning Matt’s chair until he’s facing him. Matt glares but doesn’t turn back to face the desk. “You don’t really need to be watching the feeds.”

“His monitoring program might as well have been written by a dog,” Matt mutters.

Shiro slides his own chair closer, wincing at the squeaky sound of the wheels straining on the uneven floor.

“But I bet you fixed that in the first five minutes,” he says. “I bet it can easily run on its own with no errors now.”

Matt grumbles something under his breath and Shiro knows he has him. He rests his hands on Matt’s knees and drums out a random rhythm with his fingertips. “You know, it’s not often we get to be all alone somewhere with no chance of someone walking in on us.”

 _“Shiro,_ ” Matt warns.

“All alone in a shack out in the desert,” Shiro continues, sliding his hands a little higher up Matt’s thighs. “No security cameras. No random room inspections.”

 _“No lube,_ ” Matt replies, even though he’s leaning closer to Shiro.

Shiro reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tube with a smug smile.

“Oh my god, Shiro,” Matt groans. “You have no shame.”

“None whatsoever,” Shiro chuckles, leaning over and kissing the top of his nose.

Matt scrunches it up and then turns back to the computer with a sigh. With a few clicks of the mouse and a couple of lines in a command prompt box, he turns back to Shiro and climbs right onto his lap.

“You are a terrible influence, Takashi.”

“You love it,” Shiro laughs, putting the tube onto the table and sliding his hands underneath the back of Matt’s shirt.

“We’re not having sex in this dirty old shack,” Matt says, tilting his head back as Shiro starts to kiss his neck.

Shiro slides his hands down and under the waistband of Matt’s pants to give his ass a squeeze and pull him more securely onto his lap. “What then?” he mumbles into the skin of Matt’s neck, peppering it with kisses.

Matt grips both sides of his face and pulls him into a kiss. For all his hesitation to slack off work, it’s all at once deep and heated. Shiro tugs him closer again, rocking them together.

“Nothing too messy,” Matt says, kissing along Shiro’s jaw. “There’s nothing to clean up with but dirty rags and even dirtier tap water.”

Still rocking Matt on his lap, Shiro makes an annoyed sound.

“What, you didn’t think _that_ far ahead?” Matt laughs, his fingers fumbling with Shiro’s buttons while his teeth skim Shiro’s neck.

“I didn’t even think I’d make it this far,” Shiro admits, tilting his head back as Matt slips his shirt open and sucks at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Matt makes an irritated sound as he slips a hand down between them and presses it against Shiro’s crotch. The low sound Shiro makes embarrasses him. He’s a little too far along for having done so little, but Matt doesn’t say anything, just shifts his hips a little, adjusts Shiro, and then settles his shins a little more firmly on the edges of Shiro’s chair to rock against him properly. The soft sigh he makes goes straight to Shiro’s cock.

Outside there’s another sharp flash of lightning, and then the room shakes a little with the rumble of thunder that follows. Matt’s mouth leaves Shiro’s neck for a moment, taking a quick glance towards the monitors that he can’t quite help.

Shiro rolls his eyes and cups his chin, tilting his head back and leaning forward to kiss his neck. Even if he’s looking at the computer screens, Matt doesn’t stop rocking his hips. It’s an awkward position, and Matt’s thighs are trembling from the effort to keep his knees on the tiny amount of chair left on either side of Shiro’s thighs.

Lightning flashes, and after the rumble of thunder, everything sounds unnaturally quiet and still. It magnifies the tinny squeaking sound of the chair, and the sound of their quickening breaths. The tendons in Matt’s neck strain under Shiro’s mouth as he sucks at his heated skin.

He should probably be annoyed, but it’s just so like Matt he can’t find fault with it. Pushing through his feet, he stands up and deposits Matt onto his own chair, drawing a startled yelp from him. Ignoring Matt’s questions about what he’s doing, Shiro turns him to face the screens so he doesn’t strain his neck, and then gets onto his knees in front of him.

Matt peers down at him with wide eyes behind crooked glasses. Shiro holds his gaze as he undoes Matt’s pants and starts to tug them down his legs. Lightning flashes again, and even though Matt looks at the monitors above and behind Shiro, he lifts his hips for Shiro to pull his pants off.

Something about that makes Shiro’s body throb with heat. He’s thought about doing this before. Getting under Matt’s desk while he’s working and getting him off, just to see if he can stay focused or not. Just to give him an association of pleasure with whatever he’s working on, hoping that it’ll make him a bit flustered from the memory when he has to present his data.

Going by how Matt rapidly hardens before his very eyes, he’s willing to bet he’s had similar ideas.

Rather than shuffle closer, he grabs Matt’s hips and pulls him and the chair closer, wincing at the sound of the wheels protesting to the uneven floor, but revelling in the way Matt’s breath hitches, and the way he looks down again. He reaches up with one hand to straighten his glasses, and widens his legs a little.

“This is one way to avoid a mess then,” he says, licking his lips and shivering as Shiro starts kissing his way from Matt’s knee to his hip.

Shiro can’t help but look up. “Presumptuous,” he says, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

Matt’s face reddens, the colour more obvious as lightning brightens the room again. Predictably, Matt looks to the screens to check the data coming in from the alloy samples spaced apart outside. Shiro snorts softly and rubs his cheek against Matt’s cock. He probably should be more annoyed with the fact Matt can’t stay focused on Shiro when he’s about to suck his cock, but its just so Matt.

Above him, Matt’s breath catches as Shiro brushes his check along the length of him, quickly following it with his lips and tongue. With a soft sigh, Matt spreads his legs a little more, sliding down a bit on the chair as Shiro laps at the head of his cock.

After a few moments, as Shiro takes some of him into his mouth, he can feel dull nails scraping over his scalp.

 _“Shiro,_ ” Matt sighs.

Straining to look up, Shiro catches the warm look Matt is giving him before the room flashes white again, and his eyes shift to the monitors. Shiro takes him in deeper, sliding a thumb behind his balls to press at his perineum. Matt’s breath catches on a whine, his fingers tightening around Shiro’s forelock and his hips tilting to give Shiro better access.

It really hadn’t been pre-planning when Shiro had shoved the small tube of lube into his pocket. More like a habit he’s had recently, since they so rarely find themselves alone after graduating. It pays to be prepared. But since he has it with him…

Matt makes a whimpering sound as Shiro releases his cock and turns to grab the lube off the table.

“Slide down your chair a bit more,” Shiro says, turning back and picking up one of Matt’s ankles to hook his leg over his shoulder.

With a long exhale, Matt does what he says, wobbling dangerously on the edge of the chair, the wheels squeaking as it moves a bit on the floor. “You are _not_ fucking me in this shack,” he says firmly, digging his heel into Shiro’s back as if to strengthen his point.

Shiro turns his head and kisses the inside of the knee slung over his shoulder. “Just a finger or two,” he murmurs.

Matt hums and his leg relaxes over Shiro’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, but just looks down and watches as Shiro slickens his fingers and brings them to his rim.

Shiro pauses and looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Matt sighs.

The room is light up again, shaking slightly from the following rumble of thunder, but Matt doesn’t look at the screens as Shiro gently works a finger into him. Shiro kisses the inside of his knee again as he waits for Matt to relax around his finger.

After a few moments, Matt relaxes his head back and Shiro starts to move his finger. “Stick with one?” he asks softly.

Matt hums and nods. “Feels like I’m about to fall off this chair any moment now.”

“Hard to relax, huh?” Shiro chuckles. “Want to move?”

Matt shakes his head so vigorously, the chair wobbles and squeaks. “I am _not_ leaving any trace of this on the desk.”

Shiro pointedly looks at the floor.

“Suggest it. I dare you,” Matt says darkly.

With a laugh, Shiro reaches past Matt’s hips with his free hand to grip the back of the chair, shifting forward until his chest is closer to the edge of the seat and Matt’s leg is more firmly over his shoulder. Less chance of a topple. Or more chance he’ll catch him. It doesn’t leave him much room to move his other arm, but it should be enough since he’s only using one finger.

“Relax,” he says, dipping his head to kiss Matt’s hip. “I’ve got you.”

Matt nods and Shiro let’s himself relax as he feels Matt sink more into the chair and rest his leg like dead weight over his shoulder.

Still watching Matt’s expression, Shiro finally moves his finger _just so._

He catches Matt on an inhale, and it hiccups slightly. His rim tightens around Shiro’s finger for a moment, and then Matt goes boneless with a low sigh.

“I’m never ready for how good that feels,” he whispers, like it’s still as great of a surprise as the first time.

“One day, once we’ve both been promoted enough to live in the residential sector instead of those damn barracks, we can take our time with this on a nice soft bed,” Shiro murmurs, letting his lips brush over the shaft of Matt’s cock as he speaks. “No worrying about getting caught. Just us.”

Matt hums an unintelligible reply as Shiro rubs gently at that spot with his finger. The room brightens with another flash of lightning, but Matt doesn’t even twitch his head towards the computer screens behind Shiro. It brings a smile to Shiro’s face even if he knows Matt’s going to huff and puff about Shiro distracting him later.

Gently closing his lips over Matt’s cock again, Shiro presses a little harder with his finger. Matt makes a garbled sound and arches his back. The chair wobbles and squeaks, but Matt doesn’t tense up again.

“Shi...Sh... _Takashi_.”

Heat spreads through Shiro as Matt breathlessly moans his name, one of his hands letting go of the chair to reach behind his hip and cover Shiro’s hand where it grips the back of the chair. His legs are starting to tremble as Shiro bobs his head and takes him just a little deeper each time. He’s still not that good at this, but each time he can take him a bit deeper, Matt’s reactions get more and more desperate, until he can barely speak but to gasp out broken words in breathless moans.

Disappointment makes him press harder with his finger as Matt’s cock slides far enough back on his tongue to give him that tingling, warning sensation. He can’t take him any deeper, but he holds him there and presses his thumb to Matt’s perineum even though it makes his hand cramp up as he continues to rub inside with his finger.

Matt’s breathing becomes a disjointed mess of gasps and hiccups and soft moans. His heel digs into Shiro’s back and the chair wobbles dangerously as his hips twitch. He only lasts a moment longer before he’s moaning, spilling into Shiro’s mouth and tightening around his finger as his hips reflexively twitch through the sensation.

Shiro waits until Matt starts to tense up again, realising how he’s all but slid his ass off the edge of the chair, supported mostly by the leg he has over Shiro’s shoulder. Carefully, Shiro slides his finger free and releases Matt’s cock to press a light kiss to Matt’s hip before he helps him to sit a little more securely on the chair.

Matt keeps his head back and looks up at Shiro with a blissful expression as Shiro stands and stretches his legs.

“Good?” Shiro asks, his lips twitching into a smile.

Matt snorts softly. “As if you don’t know.”

Shiro reaches over and ruffles his hair as he discreetly wipes his finger under the waistband of the back of his pants. He made the mistake once of getting lube in Matt’s hair and swears his ears are still ringing from the disgusted screeching sounds Matt had made.

Batting away the hand ruffling his hair, Matt looks him over. He makes a happy little sighing sounds as he scoots his chair forward and presses his face to Shiro’s stomach, sliding the open edges of his shirt out of the way.

“I can’t believe you still look like this without mandatory physical training every day,” he mutters, pressing whisper-soft kisses to Shiro’s abs.

Heat rushes to Shiro’s face. He still hasn’t told Matt he’s been doubling his training sessions lately after Keith soundly kicked his ass the last time they’d sparred. Even though he’s more proud of Keith for besting him than embarrassed about losing to a cadet, Matt would never let him live it down.

“So shallow,” he mutters.

Matt snickers into the skin beneath his belly button. “Please, you didn’t look like this when you first grabbed my attention. You were a fumbling, blushing little dork.”

“ _You’re_ the fumbling, blushing little dork!” Shiro mutters, struggling to focus as Matt’s fingers start undoing his pants and sliding them down.

Matt pauses to glare up at him. “I still might grow some.”

Shiro snorts and lets Matt push him back until he’s leaning against the edge of the desk. “And maybe the bio department will engineer some pigs with wings.”

Matt reaches up and flicks his left nipple without warning. Shiro flicks his nose in retaliation, and to try and distract him from the high-pitch yelp he’s going to deny he made.

“Be nice or I’ll leave you like this,” Matt huffs, rubbing his nose with a warning expression.

The temptation to tease him further is so strong Shiro has to bite his lip. Matt watches the motion with a knowing look, but when Shiro manages to keep his mouth shut, he resumes sliding Shiro’s pants and underwear down until his cock is freed.

“Already leaking,” Matt murmurs, reaching out and brushing a finger against his slit. “Flattering.”

Shiro groans softly, gripping the edge of the desk with both hands as Matt leans forward without preamble to lick away his precome. He looks up and his lips tilt into a smirk. It’s the only warning Shiro gets before Matt suddenly takes him in right down to the root.

 _“Matt,_ ” he whines, throwing his head back and trying not to lean all his weight on the desk as it creaks ominously.

The day Matt figured out he has no gag reflex was pure torture. And ever since then, Matt gleefully makes Shiro come embarrassingly fast, always finishing with a smug look on his face since Shiro still can’t even take him to the back of his tongue yet.

Matt just hums around his cock, bobbing his head back and then taking him in again. Still reeling from the sudden and intense heat of his mouth, Shiro’s legs won’t stop shaking. The desk is creaking as he leans more of his weight against it. The sound should be making Matt ease off, at least for fear of sending the computers crashing to the ground, but he doesn’t even slow down a little.

“Matt…come on…’s not fair,” Shiro gasps, letting go of the desk with one hand to bury it in Matt’s hair.

Matt looks up at him, slowing down a little, one eyebrow arching. Shiro groans. “Just…would it kill you to take your time?”

Matt slides his mouth off with an obscene sound. “Payback for that time you left me hard right before I had to go sit through a three hour seminar.”

“That was five weeks ago! And I didn’t do it on purpose! You were the one who lost track of time!”

As if thinking deeply, Matt hums and leans back for a moment. “Okay, payback for when you came all over my workspace and I barely had time to clean it before a surprise inspection.”

Shiro’s face burns at the memory of that. “You were the one who made me do that!”

With a laugh, Matt shrugs. “Yeah, but still your mess.”

Shiro can’t really argue with that, and he can’t really stop himself from remembering that day. That was the first time Matt had rimmed him and Shiro still flushes hot whenever he thinks about it.

As if knowing the turn of his thoughts, Matt rests both hands on Shiro’s hips. “Feel like turning around?” he asks with an innocent expression

Shiro swallows and tries to remember where they are. “I thought you didn’t want to leave any trace of this behind.”

Matt’s eyes widen, and then his face flushes a little.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Shiro laughs.

“Shut up,” Matt huffs.

“Always so eager to play with my ass, you’re so—”

His words are lost to an embarrassing yelp as Matt suddenly swallows him down to the root without warning.

“You little shit,” he gasps, bending almost half over and resting both hands on Matt’s shoulders to stop himself from falling right on top of him.

Matt just hums around him, a disjointed sort of hum that Shiro can tell is a laugh. He’s holding Shiro’s hips tightly, as if he’s trying to hold Shiro up. After the shock wears off, Shiro gathers himself just enough to lean back and grab the desk again. It creaks even louder than before, and he starts to think it’s maybe not a terrible idea to do this quickly.

“God, Matt,” he gasps as he starts bobbing, swirling his tongue around the head at the top and humming as he takes him to the root again.

It never fails to bring Shiro achingly close far too fast. Although, he hadn’t lasted very long before Matt had noticed his lack of a gag reflex, so maybe he’s just no good at surviving Matt’s mouth in general. That certainly lines up with his embarrassingly desperate reaction to Matt rimming him.

Behind him, the desk creaks and shudders and Matt abruptly pulls off him.

“Shit, sit on a chair. I am _not_ explaining to my supervisor that I broke a desk and wrecked his computer equipment while sucking your dick,” Matt says, getting off his chair and all but pushing Shiro onto it.

Shiro can’t help but laugh breathlessly. He’d pay to see that. Matt’s current supervisor was the stuffiest, most aggravating scientist he’d met so far at the Garrison.

“Oh, you laugh now,” Matt says darkly as he gets onto his knees between Shiro’s legs. “But I drop your name and he’d go straight to Iverson.”

The laughter dies abruptly in Shiro’s throat. “Why would you _say_ that right now?”

Matt laughs and runs a finger over the length of Shiro’s cock. The action makes him shiver, but his mind is still recoiling. “Thought you didn’t want to come too soon?”

With a groan, Shiro leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. “I hate you.”

“Aw, you’re going down,” Matt says.

Shiro covers his face with a groan. “Because I can’t stop thinking about Iverson now, you idiot!”

Matt laughs and touches Shiro’s cock again, but the mood is completely gone, and Shiro bats his hand away.

“Damn you,” he mutters, pulling his pants back up and stuffing his softening cock into them. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Matt says, not sounding sorry at all as he leans over and kisses Shiro.

Shiro makes an unimpressed sound into the kiss, but doesn’t pull away. It’ll be easier to get Matt back if he’s been lulled into thinking Shiro’s not too bothered.

“It’s not all bad though,” Matt says, turning to look at the computers. “Looks like the storm is over. We can go back to campus.”

Back to random room inspections and irritatingly nosey and present roommates. Shiro lets his arms go limp at his sides, the chair creaking in protest as he pushes away from the desk to give Matt more room to pack up.

“You just going to sit there?”

“You made me think of Iverson while my dick was hard,” Shiro growls. “I am _not_ helping you pack up.”

Matt snorts. “How mature of you.”

Shiro ignores him. He has a meeting with Iverson in the morning. He’s probably going to turn bright red when he thinks back on this moment.

With another groan, he reaches out with his foot and gives Matt a gentle kick. “I hate you!”

“Sure you do,” Matt says, obviously not even listening to him properly as he carefully packs things away.

Narrowing his eyes, Shiro watches him pack and starts plotting how to get back at him. He’s sure yet what he’ll do, but it’s going to be messy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. Written for the July Challenge Prompt 'In a Thunderstorm' for @shattsunday.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
